1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio signal adjusting apparatus, and more particularly to an audio signal adjusting apparatus for adjusting a plurality of raw audio signals to produce a plurality of adjusted audio signals, and operably connected with a plurality of loudspeakers for respectively producing a plurality of audio sounds indicative of the adjusted audio signals in a specific sound space, the audio sounds being collectively originated from at least one imaginary sound source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up until now, there have been provided a wide variety of audio signal adjusting apparatus of this type one typical example of which is shown in FIG. 24. The conventional audio signal adjusting apparatus of this type is disclosed in the Publication of Japanese Patent No. 2906539. and shown in FIG. 24. The conventional audio signal adjusting apparatus 10 is shown in FIG. 24 as comprising a receiving means 11 for receiving a plurality of raw audio signals, audio signals adjusting means 12 for adjusting the raw audio signals received by the receiving means 11 to produce a plurality of adjusted audio signals, a plurality of loudspeakers 13a and 13b for respectively producing a plurality of audio sounds indicative of the adjusted audio signals adjusted by the audio signals adjusting means 12 in a specific sound space, the audio sounds being collectively originated from at least one imaginary sound source, the imaginary sound source appearing to produce the audio sounds at the predetermined location, and controlling means 14 for controlling the audio signals adjusting means 12 to allow each of the raw audio signals to be adjusted by the audio signals adjusting means 12.
When the conventional audio signal adjusting apparatus 10 is operated by an operator to adjust the raw audio signals in association with a screen image displayed by a first display unit on a first screen, the operator must judge whether or not the imaginary sound source appears to produce the audio sounds at the predetermined location requested by the operator.
The conventional audio signal adjusting apparatus 10 may further comprise a second display unit having a second screen to display an screen image indicative of the predetermined location of the imaginary sound source on the second screen. The operator, therefore, may judge whether or not the imaginary sound source appears to produce the audio sounds at the predetermined location requested by the operator based on the screen image displayed by the second display unit on the second screen. The conventional audio signal adjusting apparatus 10 requires at least two different operations consisting of judging and watching operations by an operator. The operator must judge whether or not the imaginary sound source appears to produce the audio sounds at the location requested by the operator under the condition that the raw audio sounds are respectively produced by the previously mentioned conventional audio signal adjusting apparatus in the judging operation.
The operator is required to watch both the first and second screens on the former of which the screen image in association with the audio sounds is displayed by the first display unit and on the latter of which the location of the imaginary sound source is displayed by the second display unit in the watching operation. Furthermore, the operator finds it difficult to judge whether or not the imaginary sound source produces the audio sounds at the location requested by the operator under the condition that the raw audio sounds are respectively produced by the previously mentioned conventional audio signal adjusting apparatus while watching the first and second screens.